Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to a computer apparatus, a datapath switching apparatus and an associated method.
Description of the Prior Art
As information technologies continue progressing, many computers are capable of supporting multiple operating systems. For example, one computer may support and be installed with two operating systems namely Microsoft Windows 7 and Windows 8.
To satisfy authentication of Windows 8, a computer requires a sensor hub that consolidates data from three types of sensors—an accelerometer, a gyroscope and a magnetometer. A computer compliant with the Windows 8 architecture may communicate with the sensor hub through a platform controller hub (PCH) via a Universal Serial Bus (USB) or an Inter-Integrated Circuit (I2C) bus. However, when a computer compliant with the Windows 8 architecture operates on a Windows 7 operating system, the system of the computer cannot obtain data from the three sensors mentioned above by the sensor hub, thus the computer apparatus malfunctions.